Mutant High
by Crescent Dreamweaver
Summary: Wolf, Virginia, and their teenage daughter Crescent move to Bayville, New York.
1. Chapter one

MUTANT HIGH  
  
chapter 1  
  
by  
  
Crescent Dreamweaver  
  
email: catz4dog1@aol.com  
  
A 10th Kingdom/X-Men: Evolution crossover  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution, the 10th Kingdom, blah blah blah, etc., etc. I don't even own the rights to Wolf and Virginia's daughter, because NBC and Hallmark Entertainment were the ones who decided to make Virginia preggers. I do, however, own the rights to Darla Carlyle and Chloe Winters, who are total bitches, but fortunately for the character Crescent Greyson, they only show up in this particular story during the scene described below, and I will try not to put them in any more stories, because I think that they're really heinous. Anyhoo, the rights to X-Men: Evolution belong to Marvel and Kids WB, and the 10th Kingdom belongs to NBC and Hallmark Entertainment. I made no profit from this, because I wrote it purely for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.  
  
Summary: Wolf, Virginia, and their teenage daughter Crescent move to Bayville, New York.  
  
* *= indicates emphasized words  
  
-- --= indicates a person's thoughts  
  
** **= indicates telepathic communication  
  
  
  
Let the story begin!  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter one  
  
Crescent Greyson looked out the backseat window at the passing mountains, and let out a sigh. She was extremely depressed. Her mom's boss had transferred her to Bayville, New York, which was a good three to four hour drive from New York City. Because of the move, she had to leave her friends behind, and she wasn't too thrilled about that. Fortunately, she'd still be  
  
able to go to the 9 kingdoms whenever she wanted, because King Wendell, ruler of the 4th kingdom, had promised them that they would use magic to reset the mirror so that it would focus in on their new home. Crescent sighed again, and leaned towards her mother, who was driving the van.  
  
"Mom?" she asked.  
  
"What is it, sweetie?" her mother replied.  
  
"Why do we have to move to a new place?" Virginia Greyson sighed and looked at her daughter in the rearview mirror.  
  
"Because I got transferred from my regular job, Crescent, you know that," she said simply. She looked at her daughter again and saw the unhappy look on her face. She sighed. " Look, Crescent, I know you're unhappy about the move, but there's nothing you can do about it. It's just one of those things that you can't prevent, no matter what you do." Crescent pursed her  
  
lips and glowered out the window. She was silent for the rest of the trip.  
  
Virginia glanced at her daughter in the rearview mirror. Crescent Greyson was fifteen years old, and she looked exactly like Virgina's husband, Wolf Greyson. She had the same mane of thick black hair, except that she had silvery green eyes and a spattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose. Not only did she share her father's looks, she also shared her father's more...unusual heritage. She had a tail that was just like his, the same enhanced senses that he had, and she was affected by the full moon, just like he was, which hadn't surprised either of her parents, since as her father was half wolf and her mother was human, making her 1/4 wolf. Also, she loved to read just at much as he did, and she was especially fascinated by fairy tales. Virginia sighed. Wolf, who was sitting beside her, sensed something was wrong, and decided to do something  
  
about it.  
  
"Hey, Crescent, wanna sing a song?" Wolf called into the backseat. There was no reply, and when Wolf into the backseat, he saw that she had her headphones on, and was listening to music in her portable CD player. Wolf sighed, and turned back around. If she wanted to be left alone, then he wouldn't bother her.  
  
* * *  
  
"We're here!" Virginia annouced a couple of hours later, as she pulled up in front of their new house. Crescent took off her headphones and looked out the window. When she saw the house, her eyes bugged out, and her jaw dropped. Their new house was HUGE! Crescent scrambled out of the van and ran up to the porch, which was also huge. She gaped. This was where they  
  
were going to live?  
  
"We're living *here*?!" she shouted to her parents in amazement. Wolf grinned at her.  
  
"Yep," he replied, and Crescent let out a whoop of joy. She started dancing around on the porch, and then ran back down to where her parents were standing. " This is great!" she said, prancing around. Finally, she stopped and grinned at them. "Ya know, this makes this whole moving thing  
  
worthwhile." Her parents' grins grew even wider.  
  
The next day, when the alarm went off at 7:00, Virginia got up, got dressed, and then went to wake up Crescent.  
  
"Come on, sweetie," she said. "Time to get up." Crescent didn't move, and she could hear her snoring. Virginia opened the blinds, and Crescent growled, burrowing deeper under the covers. Virginia let out an exasperated sigh, and gently shook her. "Crescent, it's time to wake up," she repeated. Crescent finally raised her head and gazed at her with bleary eyes.  
  
"Mom, what the hell are you doing?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. Then she looked at her clock. It now read 7:02. "It's only a couple of minutes after seven. Why the hell are you making me get up?"  
  
"Because we need to go to the high school and get you enrolled there," Virginia replied. "And you'll be starting your classes today as soon as you've gotten enrolled, so be sure and bring your backpack with you. Now get up, get dressed, and get downstairs before your father eats all the  
  
bacon." She walked out of the room and went downstairs.  
  
Crescent glowered at her mother's retreating form and then sighed. Then the comment that her mother had made about her father eating all the bacon reached her brain. She was dressed and downstairs in less than ten minutes. Half an hour later, Virginia and Wolf took Crescent to Bayville High to get her enrolled. When they arrived at the school, they were greeted by a lady.  
  
She had short brown hair, brown eyes, and black-framed glasses. She was dressed in a dark grey business suit, and, from what Crescent could tell from her body language, she was, without a doubt, not someone to mess with.  
  
"Hello," she said. "I'm Raven Darkholme, principal of Bayville High. I assume you're Crescent Greyson?" Crescent nodded.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," she replied. "Pleased to meet you. I can't wait to get started in my classes." Ms. Darkholme smiled faintly. Suddenly, she noticed the book that Crescent was carrying. It was a fairly thick book, and on the front cover, she saw that it had several people with wings on it.  
  
The title read The Blue Fairy Book. Ms. Darkholme was startled, and at the same time, her opinion of her rose several notches. She printed off Crescent's schedule and handed it to her.  
  
"First period starts in ten minutes," she said. "And don't worry, the classes aren't too hard to find. But if you get lost, just ask a teacher for directions."  
  
"Thanks, Ms. Darkholme," Crescent replied. She hefted her backpack over her shoulder. She turned to face her parents. She smiled wryly. "Lemme guess...you're gonna tell me to tell me to 'Have fun and be careful', aren't you?" Virginia smiled.  
  
"Nope," she replied. "We're gonna tell you 'Good luck'. That's more important on the first day at a new school." She hugged her. "Good luck." Then she stepped back, and Crescent flung her arms around her father's neck and hugged him as hard as she could.  
  
"Have fun, cub," he said.  
  
"I will, Dad," Crescent replied. Then she left the pricipal's office and headed towards her first class.  
  
* * *  
  
Crescent soon located her first class. She walked inside and sat down at an empty desk. She opened her book and started reading. Suddenly, she heard a girl behind her say nastily, "Well, well, well, what's this? It seems we have a bookworm in the classroom."  
  
"Maybe we should teach her not to try to blend in with normal people, Darla," said another girl, who sounded just as nasty as the first one.  
  
"Good idea, Chloe," said the first girl. Crescent wondered what they were going to do, when suddenly her book was snatched out of her hands.  
  
"Hey!" she said angrily, jumping out of her seat. "Gimme back my book!" The girl named Darla waved it at her tauntingly.  
  
"Come and get it, bookworm!" she sneered, and flung it across the room. The other girl, Chloe, reached for it, but before she could get it, it was grabbed by a boy. At first, Crescent thought he was in on it. However, Darla was glaring at him.  
  
"Kurt, give me the book, and then butt out," she said angrily.  
  
"No." Crescent was surprised when she heard him speak. He had a German accent, but not a strong one. Darla's eyes narrowed.  
  
"You really want to risk any and all of your chances to be popular by defying me?" she demanded. "With just a rumor, I can turn you into a complete social outcast."  
  
"Even if you did that, I would still have my friends," Kurt said, "because they don't judge what someone is like, just on the basis of a rumor." Darla's mouth dropped open. She quickly closed it, however, and, glowering at him, flounced off, followed by Chloe. Kurt blew a raspberry at her retreating back, and grinned when she turned and flipped him off. Then he walked over to Crescent and held the book out to her. "I believe this is yours," he said, smiling. "I'm Kurt, by the way. Kurt Wagner."  
  
"Crescent Greyson," she replied, smiling back. He was about her age, maybe a few months older, but one thing was for sure, he was very good-looking, with hair so black it was almost blue, and dark blue eyes. He was a few inches taller than her, and wore stylish clothing. He looked like he wanted to say something else to her, but then the teacher entered the room, and  
  
everyone quieted down.  
  
* * *  
  
When school let out at the end of the day, Crescent headed to her house, making a mental note to ride her bike to school the next day. As soon as she walked into her house, she was greeted by her mother.  
  
"Hey, sweetie," Virginia said. "How was your first day at school? Make any friends?" Crescent grimaced.  
  
"Well, when I got to first period, since there were a few minutes before class would start, I decided to spend the time reading," she replied. "Well, a couple of girls decided it would be funny to call me a bookworm, steal my book, and play keep-away with it, to teach me not to, quote unquote, 'try to blend in with normal people'." Virginia frowned.  
  
"Sounds like they have pretty nasty attitudes," she said. "Did you get your book back?" Crescent nodded.  
  
"When one of the girls, Darla-"  
  
"Darla?!" said Virginia incredulously. "There's a girl your age named *Darla*?!" She looked like she was about to burst out laughing. Crescent had to fight to keep from grinning.  
  
"Yes, her name's Darla," she replied. "When Darla threw my book across the room towards her friend, Chloe-" That did it. Virginia burst into laughter, and Crescent quickly followed suit. A moment later, she calmed down and was able to continue. "Chloe tried to catch it, but a boy caught it instead--which made Darla mad, I can tell you that right now--and when she told him to give it back, he told her off, which really pissed her off. Then when she was walking away, he blew a raspberry at her, which prompted her to turn around and flip him off. Then he gave me my book back." She smiled. "He's very good-looking, and very nice." She sighed happily, and  
  
turned to go up to her room, when suddenly, she heard a dog barking nearby. She turned and saw her golden retriever, Princess, running full-tilt towards her and Virginia. Crescent dropped to the ground, and Princess tried to smother her with doggy kisses. Virginia grinned at the sight of her daughter playing with her dog. Princess was the granddaughter of the original Prince, who had switched bodies with King Wendell, and when Crescent had turned thirteen years old, he had told her that she could have her pick of the litter, as a birthday present. She had immediately chosen the sweetest, friendliest puppy, and named her Princess, in honor of the original Prince, because, she had declared, cuddling the pup, that she looked exactly like the original Prince, except that she was female.  
  
"Crescent, why don't you take Princess out for a walk?" Virginia suggested, and the golden retriever's ears pricked up. "She probably has to use the bathroom, seeing as she was inside all day." Crescent grinned.  
  
"That sounds like a pretty good idea, actually," she replied. "I'll be able to get rid of my excess energy. Come on, Princess!" She grabbed her dark greyish-green hooded jacket and pulled it on, zipping it up. She ran to the door, where Princess was already waiting, her leash in her mouth. Crescent fastened her leash on her collar, and then opened the front door. It was already dark out, so she grabbed a small flashlight and stuffed it into her pocket. Then she and Princess headed outside, walking up the street.  
  
* * *  
  
About half an hour later, Crescent decided she was ready to head home. But, upon looking around, she realized that she didn't have a clue where she was.  
  
"Goddamnit!" she swore, and Princess looked at her as if in surprise. Crescent sighed. "Well, Princess, it looks like we'll have to backtrack. I don't know a clue where we're at." Suddenly, Princess started barking her head off, and Crescent stared at her. "Princess, what's wrong?" She  
  
sniffed the air, and caught a familiar scent, one that terrified her.  
  
Trolls.  
  
And not just any trolls, but the Troll King's children. And they held a major grudge against her mom, because they thought that she had killed their dad. But maybe they wouldn't spot her. Suddenly...  
  
"There she is!" shouted one of them. "It's the witch's daughter!" --Oh, shit!-- Crescent turned around and took off running. Princess ran ahead of her, still on her leash. Crescent turned to see if the Troll King's children were still following her, and saw that they were. She turned back  
  
around, and saw a gate up ahead. She and Princess ran towards it. Crescent tried to open it, but the gate was locked. She shot her foot out in a side kick. It hit the gate, but didn't even bend the metal bars. She gulped. This was not good. Suddenly, she realized that Princess had crawled under the gate and was now on the other side. Crescent smiled.  
  
"Smart lady!" Eyeing the gate, Crescent backed up a few feet to get a running start, and then started running full-tilt towards it, jumping halfway up, grabbing the top of the gate, and vaulting the rest of the way over. She landed on the ground, and then got up slowly. Turning back  
  
towards the gate, she saw the trolls running towards her, waving their weapons and yelling.  
  
The oldest one, Burly, reached the gate first, and tried to wrench it open with his bare hands, but found that he couldn't. "Suck an elf!" he yelled loudly. Then he decided to start chopping at it with his ax, and that got better results, at least in his opinion, especially when his sister  
  
Blabberwort, and their brother Bluebell started contributing to catching the witch's daughter. Crescent decided that it meant she had to move a lot faster, otherwise she might end up in troll stew, or be forced to dance in iron slippers heated over several red-hot coals, which was something that they had planned to make her mother do when they first captured her. She  
  
looked back at them, and to her horror, she saw that they were already a quarter of the way through. Crescent ran across the lawn, followed closely by Princess.  
  
"Come on, girl!" she said. "We gotta find a safe place to hide until the trolls are done looking for us." Suddenly, she stopped dead, unable to believe her eyes. There was a huge mansion up ahead, and in Crescent's opinion, it was God-sent. She ran up to the side of the house, and spotted a ventilation shaft. Before she climbed inside it, she told Princess, "Go hide under the porch until I come get you. Go!" Princess ran towards the porch and crawled under it. This done, Crescent climbed up inside the ventilation shaft, and didn't realize that the moment she'd pried off the opening of the ventilation shaft, she'd set off a silent alarm inside the  
  
mansion.  
  
* * *  
  
Logan walked into the control room that overlooked the Danger Room, and immediately noticed that something wasn't right. He sniffed around. Everything smelled normal, and he started to leave, when suddenly, he spotted a light blinking on and off. It was the silent alarm for the  
  
ventilation shaft. His eyes widened. They had an intruder. He ran towards Professor Xavier's office and burst in without knocking.  
  
"We got an intruder," he said. "Whoever it is, they're getting into the mansion via the ventilation shaft." The Professor's eyes widened.  
  
**Cyclops, Jean, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Rogue, Spyke, Storm**, he said telepathically. Everyone stopped what they were doing to listen to the Professor. **We have an intruder on the premises. Get to your stations.**  
  
Kurt Wagner, also known as Nightcrawler, teleported with a BAMF, creating an unmistakable smell of sulfur, to the attic, where he became nearly invisible among the shadows. Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops, headed to the staircase that was near the front door, and hid behind it. Jean Grey hid in the living room, along with Rogue, Kitty Pryde, also known as Shadowcat, and Evan Daniels, also known as Spyke. Ororo Munroe, also known as Storm,  
  
joined Nightcrawler in the attic, and hid further back in the shadows, because even though she wore her uniform, which was dark-colored, her brilliant white hair would easily give her away, even in the dark.  
  
"Who do you think the intruder is?" Kurt asked softly. "And what do you think they want?" Storm sighed.  
  
"I haven't a clue, Nightcrawler," she replied softly. "I only pray that they are not here to cause trouble."  
  
"I hope you're right," he said. Suddenly, he heard something in the ventilation shaft. He crept further into the shadows, and Storm became very quiet. A moment later, the opening of the ventilation shaft popped out, and Kurt saw a person jump down from it, coughing slightly. He tensed slightly, but decided he'd rather jump out at the person and shout "Boo!", which would  
  
probably scare the shit out of them, because of his demonic appearance. Hopefully, the person would leave without a fight; probably by means of screaming bloody murder and running full-tilt out the front door. He moved over to where Storm was standing and whispered to her what his plan was. She looked hesitant to let him scare someone like that, but she agreed to it.  
  
Kurt 'ported with a BAMF over the to ventilation shaft and shouted, "Boo!", but the person had already spun around and was now facing him. To his horror, it was Crescent. What the hell was she doing here? She turned pale when she saw him, and fainted. Kurt darted forward and caught her, lowering her to the ground.  
  
"Is she all right?" Storm asked worriedly, flying over and landing beside Kurt. He nodded.  
  
"She'll be fine," he replied. "But we should probably get her down to the medical center, just to be on the safe side." Storm nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'll contact the Professor and let him know what's going on," she said, and pulled out her communicator. Meanwhile, Kurt picked Crescent up and 'ported downstairs to the medical center. They arrived there a few moments later, and he placed her in a chair. Then he located a blanket and draped it over her.  
  
"Don't worry, Crescent," Kurt said softly. "You're safe now." Then he sat down in another chair near her, and leaned back, determined to watch over her until the others arrived. But he was extremely exhausted, and drifted into sleep a moment later.  
  
to be continued...  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Please R&R, but no flames, otherwise I'll have to kick your sorry arses from here to Middle Earth. See ya! 


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two  
  
Crescent opened her eyes and sat up, groaning. Where was she? Upon further inspection, she found she was in a chair, with a blanket draped over her. She shook her head slightly, trying to clear away some of the fog clouding her mind. The last thing she remembered after crawling through that ventilation shaft was coming face-to-face with a blue furry demonic-looking thing, but what else had happened? Crescent closed her eyes, trying to remember.  
  
**flashback**  
  
Crescent crawled through the ventilation shaft, her wolfie ears pricked, listening for any suspicious sounds. She'd have tried to use her wolfie sense of smell, but the dust in the ventilation shaft made it nearly impossible. Finally, she saw a light at the end of the of the ventilation shaft, and when she reached it, she pushed open the grating and crawled, or rather, fell out.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a BAMF come from behind her, followed by someone shouting "Boo!" She spun around. The only thing she saw there was a dark shape, with yellow eyes, and it was coming towards her. She did what anyone under the same circumstances would do. She fainted, but before she could hit the ground, she felt someone catch her, and lower her to the ground.  
  
**flashback**  
  
Crescent opened her eyes, and they flashed yellow for an instant before becoming their normal silvery green again. She let loose with several violent curses before calming back down. She had to find a way out of here. Suddenly, she realized she wasn't alone in the room. Sitting a couple of feet away was the blue demonic-looking creature. He wore a red and black uniform, and had a long blue pointed tail coming out of the back that was twitching back and forth, rather like a cat's tail.  
  
"Guten abend, Crescent," he said, smiling at her. Crescent just stared at him, her face emotionless and unmoving. His smile faded slightly, and he began to look nervous.  
  
"How the hell do you know my name?" she demanded, but before he could reply, she sniffed the air slightly. There was a familiar scent in the air, and it seemed to be coming from the person in front of her. Suddenly, it hit her. She recognized what the scent was, or rather, *who* it was.  
  
Kurt Wagner. The boy from her first period class who'd helped her get her book back from Darla. She backed away from him, shaking her head slightly.  
  
"No," she muttered. "No, it can't be. It *can't* be." She peered at him, and saw the familiar look in his yellow eyes, which earlier had been dark blue. "Oh my god, it is. Kurt?" He nodded unhappily, and indicated to himself.  
  
"This is the real me," he replied. Crescent's eyes filled with tears, and she ran full-tilt towards the door. There was a BAMF in front of her, creating a yellowish cloud of smoke and a smell of rotten eggs which for an ordinary person would be a bit unpleasant, but for a wolfie like Crescent, it would be pure hell, because of her enhanced senses. "Crescent, listen to me for a minute. I'm not going to hurt you," he said desperately. But she just gazed at him, her eyes like chips of ice, and her lips thinning. "Crescent, I'm sorry you found out like this, I really am, but-"  
  
"That doesn't change the fact that you lied to me," she said angrily. "I thought you were my friend." Kurt flinched, and he turned, teleporting away. She didn't stop to think about why he did that; instead, she just ran out the door of the room, looking for the front door so she could get the hell out of there. Suddenly, she crashed into a guy coming down the hallway. He had black hair, brown eyes, and wore an orange and brown uniform with a hood, but the hood was pulled down. He stared down at her, and Crescent gulped. "Um, hello," she said, smiling nervously, getting to her feet. A moment later, six sharp claws popped out of the back of his hands with a SNIKT. Crescent jumped back with a yell, flattening herself against the wall, and praying that he wouldn't turn her into shishka- wolfie.  
  
"Wolverine," said a lady who was coming up behind him. She was African- American, with dark skin, blue eyes, and white hair. She was also wearing a uniform, but hers was dark purple with a bit of white around the edges, and she wore a cape that was pinned with an X at the top.  
  
"What, Storm?" he asked in an annoyed-sounding voice. --Storm, huh?-- Crescent thought. --An appropiate name for a lady who smells slightly like the air during a thunderstorm. Wonder if that's how she got her name? Even though I've got wolf's blood running through my veins, I can barely catch a scent of it; and if that guy is constantly living up to his name, then I just know he wouldn't be able to catch even the slightest trace of that scent.-- She turned her attention back to Storm and Wolverine.  
  
Storm gave Wolverine a scathing Look. "The child has had a rough enough night as it is, what with Nightcrawler accidently scaring her-" Crescent had had enough. She wanted to go home and get some sleep; real sleep, not just sleep caused by fainting. And besides, she hated it when people talked about her as though she wasn't there.  
  
"Ma'am, if you don't mind," Crescent interrupted, "I'd just like to get home if I can. Judging by how late it is, I know my parents must be worried sick about me." The lady turned to gaze at her, and Crescent was struck by how wise and kind her eyes were. Like Snow White's eyes were whenever she appeared to her in a dream.  
  
"Of course, child," she replied, and Crescent bristled slightly at being called "child", but she didn't say anything. Instead, she headed to the front door, opened it, and screamed shrilly. The Troll King's children were on the front porch.  
  
"Hello there, little half-breed," said Burly in a nasty-sounding voice, and before Crescent could do anything, he grabbed her and started to drag her outside.  
  
Suddenly, from behind Crescent, a voice growled, "Let the girl go, bub." Burly just pulled out a handful of troll dust and flung it in Wolverine's face before he could dodge it. He collapsed, and his claws retracted. Then he flung a handful of troll dust at the white-haired lady, Storm. She dodged the first dose, but Blabberwort and Bluebell each flung a couple of handfuls. The lady moved to the side to avoid two of them, and succeded, but the other two hit her in the shoulder, and she fell.  
  
Crescent started kicking and flailing around. "Somebody help me!" she screamed shrilly, and Blabberwort backhanded her across the face.  
  
"Shut up, half-breed!" she snarled, and pulled out a leather-cutting knife. But Crescent ignored her, knowing her life was at stake.  
  
"HEEEELP!" Crescent screamed at the top of her lungs. Her shriek was incredibly high-pitched and extremely shrill, and it caused the Troll King's children to jerk away, shaking their heads slightly. Blabberwort's grip on her loosened, and she broke away, running towards the staircase. She ran up the stairs and darted around the corner. A moment later, she flattened herself against the wall, breathing heavily, and peeked around the side. She saw the trolls coming up the stairs, and she pulled back, her heart pounding with terror. Suddenly, she caught a faint whiff of a familiar scent; a scent that she never thought she'd be so happy to smell.  
  
It was Kurt. And he was nearby.  
  
She turned around to head to the room that his scent was coming from, and found herself facing the Troll King's children. She screamed, and Burly flung a handful of troll dust at her. Crescent's wolfie instincts (and speed) kicked in, and she ducked, barely avoiding being hit by the pink glittery powder, and it hit the wall behind her. She got up from her place on the floor, and tried to take off down the hall, but before she could get very far, she felt the troll dust hit her from behind, and she collapsed to the floor. But right before she hit the floor, she heard a wonderfully familiar BAMF, and a powerful smell of rotten eggs (which was familiar, but not wonderfully so) a couple of feet away, and a pair of strong arms held her, lowering her to the floor. Then she blacked out completely.  
  
* * *  
  
Kurt teleported to his room, flopped face-down on his bed, and sighed. He wasn't surprised that Crescent was afraid of him, and she was right; he'd lied to her. But if she had listened to him, he would've explained to her exactly *why* he'd lied to her. But Crescent refused to listen. She didn't trust him anymore, and she probably wouldn't ever want to see him again. Suddenly, Kurt heard a shrill scream from downstairs. He sat up immediately. --Crescent?!-- he thought frantically. A moment later, he relaxed. --She's probably just had her first encounter with Wolverine-- he thought, chuckling slightly. But a moment later, he heard her scream "Somebody help me!", and Kurt jumped to his feet. --Now, I *know* that wouldn't happen if she encountered Wolverine for the first time-- he thought worriedly. --Wolverine may be a bit rough, but he wouldn't scare her like that. Especially not if Storm's around.-- Kurt swallowed. --Why do I get the feeling that something's wrong?--  
  
"HEEEELP!" he heard Crescent scream, and a moment later, he heard footsteps pounding up the stairs. --Well, that answers that particular question.-- Suddenly, he heard Crescent scream in the hallway, and Kurt teleported with a BAMF out into the hallway, just in time to catch her before she could hit the floor. He lowered her to the floor, and glowered at her attackers, his tail whipping back and forth. The three creatures that had attacked Crescent were incredibly ugly, and also incredibly smelly. They looked vaguely humanish, and yet, they didn't look human at all. The tallest one had pale skin, a huge hooked nose, and filthy black hair. The second tallest was female, but she was very dark-skinned, a nose shaped like a potato, and bright orange hair with a bit of it pulled into a poodle-type ponytail on the top of her head. The third one was also very dark-skinned, but he had black hair too, and was several inches shorter than the other two. The three of them all wore leather clothing, lots of metal, they wore leather boots which, despite the appearances of their owners, were obviously well taken care of, and at the moment, they were staring at Kurt with something like fear in their eyes.  
  
The short one leaned towards the others and said, in a fearful voice, "What is that?" The other two looked at him like he was stupid.  
  
"Don't be such an idiot, Bluebell," the tallest one said disgustedly. "It's a demon." The female looked at Kurt nervously, and then looked at the others.  
  
"Burly, should we try to destroy it?" she asked, looking at the tallest one.  
  
"I don't know," Burly said. "Demons are supposed to be invincible, and we don't have any weapons that we can use against a demon, Blabberwort." Kurt raised one eyebrow slightly. --Burly, Blabberwort, and Bluebell? I thought some parents were bad when it came to naming their kids, but this takes the cake.-- Suddenly, the three of them started talking again.  
  
"-and maybe, if we take it by surprise, then we can destroy it," said Burly, waving an axe in the air. "And then we'll take the witch's daughter back to the 3rd kingdom, throw her into the dungeon, and tell the 4th kingdom that we have Crescent Greyson, daughter of Wolf and the witch Virginia Greyson, as our prisoner, and unless they hand over the witch who murdered Dad-" The other two people snuffled, obviously close to tears. "- we'll kill the witch's daughter, and then go after the witch ourselves. We'll do it for the Troll Nation's honor, and we'll do it for Dad." Was? Trolls? A Troll Nation? --Well, it makes a bit more sense now-- Kurt thought. --I think.-- Suddenly, he remembered what Burly had said about taking Crescent to the 3rd kingdom, wherever that was. --I've got to protect Crescent!-- he thought. He normally didn't like being called a demon, but he could use their fear of him to his advantage.  
  
"Not on your life, freunds," Kurt snarled, and then leapt at them, baring his fang-like canines.  
  
The trolls took one look at him coming towards them, and they started yelling in terror. They tore downstairs, screaming, "The demon's coming to get us! It's going to eat us alive!"  
  
Kurt 'ported with a BAMF to the front porch, and when the trolls reached the front door, they yanked it open, and saw that he was standing there. "Booga booga booga!" he shouted. They screeched in terror, shoved past him, and ran out the gate, which was bent and broken, the doors of the gate shoved to either side from the trolls earlier entry. Kurt stood at the front door, laughing so hard that he nearly fell over.  
  
Suddenly, there was a groan from behind him. Kurt stopped laughing and turned around. He saw Logan, also known as Wolverine, getting up from the floor. There was some pink glittery stuff on his clothes. Kurt walked over to him.  
  
"Are you all right, herr Logan?" he asked softly. Wolverine shook his head slightly.  
  
"I feel like I've been hit over the head with a sledgehammer half a dozen times," he replied groggily. He looked over at Ororo Monroe, also known as Storm, who was stirring slightly. "What the hell happened? The last thing I remember was that dark-haired girl ya accidently scared going to the front door to leave so she could go home 'cause she thought her parents would probably be worried about her, and when she opened the front door, she screamed 'cause of three people that were standing out there. One of 'em threw something at me, and it hit me in the face. Next thing I know, I'm flat on my back on the floor, and my healing factor was kicking in. I don't suppose you saw them, did ya, elf?"  
  
"Ja," he replied. "They were going to kidnap Crescent, but I chased them off, and I doubt they'll be back." Suddenly, he remembered that Crescent was unconscious and lying in the middle of the hallway upstairs. "I'll be right back," he said. "I just remembered that I left Crescent upstairs in the middle of the hallway." He 'ported away with a BAMF, leaving Wolverine behind, coughing from the smell of rotten eggs. A moment later, he stood beside Crescent and then bent over, easily lifting her up. He leaned her up against the wall, and gently brushed several strands of jet-black hair out of her face. Several seconds later, her eyes fluttered open, and he was startled by the color of her eyes. He hadn't paid attention to them before, and wondered how he could have missed noticing them. They were a silvery green, which contrasted beautifully with her dark hair and slightly tanned skin.  
  
She blinked a couple of times, and then asked quietly, "Are the trolls gone?" He nodded, and Crescent burst into tears. A couple of moments later, when her tears began subsiding, Kurt finally spoke.  
  
"Are you all right, Crescent?" Kurt asked hesitantly. Crescent nodded, drying her tears.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. "Thanks for saving me from the trolls. And I'm sorry I was a complete bitch earlier. I shouldn't have reacted like that. Believe me, I'm not normally like that. I was just in shock." Suddenly, something seemed to occur to her. "Hey, Kurt, how the hell did you manage to get rid of the trolls?" Crescent asked curiously.  
  
"I chased them off," he said noncommitingly. Crescent cocked her head to one side, giving Kurt a withering Look.  
  
"First of all, Kurt, how the hell were you able to chase off three trolls?" she said. "Trolls can't be chased off by a teenager, especially when they have the advantage of several weapons and troll dust."  
  
"Because they thought I was a demon," he replied. "I used that to my advantage." He shot her a rakish grin. "Last I saw them, they were running out the front gate of the mansion, screaming that the demon was coming after them and was going to eat them alive." Crescent stared at him for a moment, and then started laughing.  
  
Suddenly, Kitty Pryde, also known as Shadowcat, stuck her head through her bedroom door, looking extremely pissed off. "Would you guys, like, keep it down?" she said angrily. "It's the middle of the night, and some people are actually trying to get some sleep." Kurt snorted.  
  
"Kitty, tomorrow's Saturday," he pointed out. "You'll be able to sleep in." Kitty just made a disgusted sound, and, glowering at him, she pulled her head back through the doorway. Crescent stared after her, and then turned to look at Kurt, one eyebrow raised slightly.  
  
"Now I've seen everything."  
  
* * *  
  
Virginia and Wolf were in the living room of their house, both of them worried sick about Crescent. Virginia held a cup of coffee in both hands, but hadn't touched it. And Wolf kept pacing back and forth across the carpet, stopping every moment or so to stare intently at the door. Suddenly, there was a BAMF outside, and a moment later, the front door opened, and Crescent walked inside. She was accompanied by a boy. Virginia jumped up from where she was sitting on the couch, and ran over to Crescent, hugging her fiercely.  
  
"Where have you been?" she demanded. "Your father and I were so worried about you." Crescent leaned towards her mother.  
  
"It was the Troll King's children, Mom," she whispered. "They tried to kidnap me, and if it hadn't been for Kurt, they would've succeded." Virginia stared at her daughter in horror. Then she looked over at the boy that was standing in the doorway, looking a little uncomfortable. He was a year or so older than Crescent, with black hair and dark blue eyes. Suddenly, Virginia realized who he was. It was the boy that Crescent had described that afternoon. --So *that's* the boy who rescued Crescent's book from the two girls earlier! She was right-- she thought to herself. --He *is* good-looking!-- She pulled away from Crescent.  
  
"So you're the young man Crescent told me about this afternoon," Virginia stated. "The one who rescued her book from those two girls, Darla and Chloe." Kurt nodded. "And now I'd say you're definitely her hero, having rescued her from the trolls. Thank you so much, Kurt."  
  
Crescent hesitated. Should she tell her parents about what Kurt really looked like? She grabbed Kurt by the collar and pulled him backwards.  
  
"Kurt, do you think we should tell them about what you really look like?" she whispered. "Because I think it would be better for them to find out now instead of later." He nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ja, it would probably be for the best," he whispered back. He spoke calmly, but he was radiating a great deal of fear. Crescent walked over to her parents.  
  
"Mom, Dad, there's something you should know about Kurt," she said. She swallowed. "He's not exactly what you might call 'normal-looking'." Wolf and Virginia looked confused.  
  
"Crescent, he looks perfectly normal to us," Virginia replied. Crescent sighed.  
  
"Well, he's not," she said. "Kurt, show 'em." Kurt gulped, but pressed a button on his watch, and an instant later, the holographic image disappeared. In its place stood a young man covered in short blue fur, with indigo hair, yellow eyes, three fingers on each hand, two toes on each foot, and a long blue pointed tail that twitched back and forth. But Virginia and Wolf didn't even flinch. They eyed Kurt, but they didn't faint, or scream, or anything like that.  
  
Virginia was the first to speak. "How long have you looked like that?" she said quietly. Kurt swallowed.  
  
"I was born this way," he said unhappily. Crescent looked at him in horror as she was hit with realization. --Oh my god, no wonder he was so upset earlier. If I'd known...Huff puff, Kurt, you should have *told* me! A moment later, Crescent spoke up.  
  
"Don't worry, Kurt," she said firmly. "I know that you have a safe haven at that mansion, but if you ever need another safe place to stay, you'll always be welcome here. And your friends, too." Kurt met her gaze, and smiled.  
  
"Danke, Crescent," he replied. "The same goes to you. If you ever need a place to hide from those trolls, you'll always be welcome at the mansion." They grinned at each other. A moment later, Kurt headed to the door. "I'd better be getting back to the mansion," he said. "The others must be worried about me." With that, he teleported away with a BAMF. Crescent and her dad nearly gagged because of the smell of rotten eggs that was created by Kurt's teleporting, and her mother crinkled her nose, waving away the yellowish smoke.  
  
Crescent took a deep breath and released it slowly. "Okay, I admit it, that's one of the downsides of that particular power, but it's still damned useful, especially when dealing with trolls. Really easy way to escape them."  
  
Virginia and Wolf agreed, and Crescent went upstairs, got undressed, pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, tucking her tail in her pants, and climbed in bed. Just as she was closing her eyes, she remembered Princess.  
  
"Oh, cripes!" she yelled. "I left Princess at the mansion!" She jumped out of bed and started to get dressed, when suddenly, there was a BAMF outside her window. She looked outside, and saw Kurt standing in the tree outside her window. He was holding Princess in both arms, and was balancing himself on the branch using his tail. Crescent opened the window, and Kurt teleported inside, dropping Princess onto the floor.  
  
"Crescent, you really need to keep an eye on your pet," he said. Crescent didn't hear him; she was too busy petting Princess. Kurt sighed. Then he dropped into a crouch beside Princess and stroked the top of her head. Crescent looked over at him and smiled.  
  
"Thank you for bringing Princess back," she said. Kurt smiled back at her.  
  
"No problem," he replied. "Anyway, I have to be going. I'll see you tomorrow." He jumped up on the window frame, and teleported away.  
  
Crescent smiled again. "See you tomorrow, Kurt," she said softly, and went to bed.  
  
the end  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Please R&R, but no flames, otherwise I'll have to kick your sorry arses from here to Middle Earth. See ya! 


End file.
